Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Anon Vandal * Wiki's URL: http://claudes.wikia.com * Vandal: http://claudes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.177.178.94 * Reason: Blanking pages * SIGNATURE: ゆ (talk) 15:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked :). Thanks! — Jr Mime (talk) 15:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Anon Blanker * Wiki's URL: http://ultravideogamingbros.wikia.com * Vandal: http://ultravideogamingbros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.219.69.222 * Reason: Blanking pages * SIGNATURE: ゆ (talk) 18:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Been taken care of. — Jr Mime (talk) 01:29, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://anakins-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin%27s_role-playing_Wiki * Vandal: The creator is vandalizing my userpage. (I feel horrible for doing this but) I added stuff on his page, but fully regret it. http://anakins-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:MangoKiwi* Reason: He sexually Roleplayed with my friend and PM raped me and I told someone who reported it back to him. * SIGNATURE: MangoKiwi (talk) 01:15, March 10, 2014 (UTC)MangoKiwi :Reporting yourself to the VSTF, that's a new one. Please send any concerns regarding this to staff via as this is clearly not a VSTF matter to deal with, VSTF cannot intervene in social disputes. --Callofduty4 (talk) 10:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Anon Blanker * Wiki's URL: http://twinmaskensemble.wikia.com * Vandal: http://twinmaskensemble.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.242.98.190 * Reason: Blanking pages * SIGNATURE: ゆ (talk) 16:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 18:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/DUSK?s=wl * Vandal: Keeps editing it and calling my work "Shit" and copied the entire transcript of "Shrek" onto page * Reason: School Bully * SIGNATURE: --SeismicMedia (talk) 18:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Both IPs have been blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 18:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much Zero Punctuation Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://zeropunctuation.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://zeropunctuation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.47.95.84 * Reason: Page Blanking, persistent vandal, banned under different IP previously. * SIGNATURE: RibuStradvar (talk) 08:20, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked :). — Jr Mime (talk) 11:42, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Trouble in Spy Kids Land * Wiki's URL: http://spykids.wikia.com/ * Vandals: http://spykids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lazarus_ramos; http://spykids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CourtneyJines * Reason: 1. Lazarus uploaded pictures & videos of Barney and other things. 2. Another user uploaded pictures of the Kardashians and Shakira. HELP! * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:39, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but there was a wiki about myself I would like to delete, but I couldn't log into the User in which I created the wiki. Because I couldn't delete it, I decided to just erase the page's words as an Anonymous user, but I was blocked. Since now I know I cannot do this, can someone please delete this wiki (The Asa Sinachack Wiki)? Thank you. Even more vandalism, he is using his school computer to edit the page and left a comment on the page which I would like to be removed * Wiki's URL: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/DUSK * Vandal: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/46.16.3.241 * Reason: School Bully * SIGNATURE: --SeismicMedia (talk) 18:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) SeismicMedia (talk) 18:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of. 17:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Image Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/DUSK * Vandal: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Oegamiom101 * Reason: Imported inappropriate images onto the DUSK page which makes our audience feel insecure * SIGNATURE: SeismicMedia (talk) 17:12, March 18, 2014 (UTC) : Taken care of. 17:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Non-related images * Wiki's URL: http://animals.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://animals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mfaccas * Reason: Practically all images he uploaded are not related to the topic of the wiki or are a joke. * SIGNATURE: Sr.Shenanigans (disc.) -Central 18:00, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Dimail, round 2 * Wiki's URL: http://pbskidssprout.wikia.com/wiki/Sproutpedia * Vandal: http://pbskidssprout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dimail * Reason: I need to re-open this report since Dimail is still at it on the PBS Kids Sprout Wiki. He is now resorting to placing false block notices on my page and he is attempting to delete information about series that actually are broadcast by this network. I would also appreciate it if someone could go into the Candidates for deletion and clean that up. There's about 370 pages and pictures that have nothing to do with this PBS channel. I will be reviewing all of the pages and pictures to see if there are others that are also spam/vandalism and marking them for deletion as well. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:20, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Craigmills815 * Wiki's URL: http://pbskids.wikia.com * Vandal: http://pbskids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Craigmills815 * Reason: Similar to what is going on with Dimail in the report above, a user called Craigmills815 is adding a lot of links and pictures to a page on the PBS Kids Wiki. I have replaced this with information copied from another wiki and he's simply undoing my edits when I attempt to bring it back to the legitimate information. Before this goes too much further, I'd like a short block placed on his account as an encouragement to stop. Or, maybe a longer block would be appropriate, due to similar edits on the PB&J Otter Wiki that got him blocked until the year 3014. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC)